The present invention generally relates to front license plate positioning brackets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for selectively extending and retracting a license plate mount.
Many states in the United States require an automobile to have a license plate mounted to the front of the vehicle. Some vehicles are sold with a license plate mounting bracket attached to the front of the vehicle, typically to the front bumper. However, others do not, which requires that the owner of the vehicle drill holes into the bumper and mount a license plate bracket for holding the license plate therein.
In any event, many people share the opinion that the presence of the license plate on the front bumper is unsightly and detracts from the image of the vehicle. This is particularly the case with automobile aficionados who like to show their cars, such as at car shows and other similar events. These automobiles often have custom paint schemes, custom wheels, special neon lights, added body panels, etc. and the mounting of a license plate bracket onto the front of the vehicle can damage these enhancements as well as making the vehicle unsightly in appearance.
As such, many people do not want to draw attention to such license plates, and will go out of their way to remove them while at shows or gatherings. This often requires the time-consuming process of removing the plates and then replacing them to drive back home. Of course, as many cars must add holes and bushings to allow the license plate bracket to be attached to the vehicle, such holes, bushings and the like are still viewable and unsightly.
In response, there have been devised various retractable vehicle accessories, including accessories which extend and retract license plates. However, such systems and mechanisms all have various shortcomings and drawbacks.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system for selectively extending a license plate holder or mount from beneath a vehicle and selectively retracting the license plate mount beneath the vehicle, which overcomes these shortcomings and drawbacks. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.